Let's Go On Vacation
Let's Go On Vacation is the 10th episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends. Plot Tina has a yellow cast. Michael is going on vacation. Derek and Kathy is go to an island. Shawn is going to the beach. But David is a good deed without making a Silly Mistake, Michael can't wait to see his Cousin Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Shawn *Amy *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam *David (Kenny Cooper) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #He Waded In the Water #A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #That's What an Island is #Down By the Bay #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #There's a Hole in the Buttom of the Sea! #Barney's Hula Dance #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #I Love You Trivia *This is the fourth episode Tina is wearing a yellow cast. *This episode marks the final appearance of Amy and Adam. *This episode marks the first appearance of David. *Derek wear the same clothes from Grown-Ups For A Day!. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from The Queen of Make-Believe. And a short hair. *Amy wear the same clothes from The Backyard Show. And a ponytail hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from Having Tens of Fun!. And a long hair. *Michael wear the same clothes from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. And a short hair. *Jason wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Red, Blue and Circles Too!. And a pony tail. *Adam wear the same clothes from Rock with Barney!. And a short hair. *David wear the same clothes from An Adventure In Make-Believe. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Campfire Sing-Along". *At the end of the Barney doll with glasses. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *The same Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "The Alphabet Zoo". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Falling For Autumn!". *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. I Love You Transcript *Michael: I think love is the best (music starts for I Love You) vacation of all. *Barney: That's right! (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Holdhands) *Barney and Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Category:Barney & Friends First Generation